Gimbi the NEO - Odcinek 5
Nazwa tego odcinka to "Apokryf Gimbiego" Jakby ktoś nie wiedział, Apokryf to biblia nie wchodząca w skład kanonu. Nie wiem co się odpierdoli ale zapraszam! :D ---------------------------------------- Jestem zwykłym studentem. No i trzecim protagonistą tej serii Pewnego razu moje życie się zmieniło. Bo pojawi się w nim Gimbi :D Poszedłem na wykład pana Ratmana. Wtedy zachowywał się dziwnie, inaczej, jak zjeb. XD Poprosił mnie żebym do niego podszedł. "Mam przesrane" pomyślałem. Ten uczuć kiedy nauczyciel poprosi kogoś do tablicy.. Ja: Ale ten marihuaninen nie był mój! Ratman: Teletubisie mówią tulimy :D!!! CO? I wtedy mnie przycisnął do siebie i beknął mi w twarz. XDD Z jego ust wydobył się straszny zapach. Wszyscy brechtali, rzygali tęczami. XDDDDDDDDDD Ja: Jadł pan gówno? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Mina Ratmana zbladła, chyba odkryłem jego fetysz. HAHAHAHA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Wszyscy brechtali, udawali żaby. Ratman: Niezły tekst, babcia ci go zrobiła na drutach? Wypad z teleturnieju! Po tych słowach wypierdolił mnie na 10 m w górę wracając na swoje miejsce. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Wszyscy mieli bekę. Uciekłem z zajęć. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się szczerze popłakałem ze śmiechu! XD Postanowiłem pójść do parku używając skrótów. Tak nie wolno! Obok opuszczonego budynku było słychać hałas. Pobiegłem tam. To był Gimbi. Moim oczom ukazał się zakneblowany pan Ratman. Wut. Ale on jest na zajęciach! Uwolniłem go i zapytałem co się stało. R: Jakaś postać mnie ogłuszyła i tutaj uwięziła. To był Gimbi. J: Ale przecież był pan na wykładzie! Dokładnie! R: Wyglądał jak idealna kopia mnie? J: Tak. R: Och! Już wiem co to było. J: Co to było? R: To był... Megamorph! J: Chyba pan miał na myśli Xenomorpha? R: Nie, mam 100% pewność, że to megamorph. J: Skąd pan to wie? A i co to Megamorph? R: Zaraz ci to wyjaśnie. To się robi ciekawe! Poszliśmy do domu Ratmana. Wyjął z półki książkę. R: Przeczytam ci fragment. "Najpotężniejszym megamorphem był Gimbi the NEO. Został uznany za bóstwo w tamtych czasach. Na jego cześć utworzono miasto, które istnieje dziś: Gimbi. Gimbi tak jak inne megamorphy potrafi zmienić się w rzecz lub istotę, która istnieję lub nie istnieję. Jego swiątynia znajduję się w podziemiach miasta Gimbi. A by się do niej dostać musisz znaleźć ukryte przejście, które aktywować może sam Gimbi the Neo". O KURWA! STOP! STOP! STOP! Gimbi the NEO to bóg. O żesz w dupę jego mać. J: Wow co to za księga? R: To istny biały kruk, jedyny egzemplarz na świecie. To "Apokryf Gimbiego" Jak sam tytuł wskazuje. J: Ale po co on miałby zmieniać się w zwykłego wykładowcę? Na pewno nie po to żeby ci w twarz bekać XD R: Cóż, chciałem go zwabić, chciałem go pokazać światu, chciałem go choć raz zobaczyć. 40 lat nauki o nim nareszcie się opłaciły. No wiesz w tej książce nie było rysunków więc nie wiedziałem jak wygląda i dopiero teraz wiem, że to Gimbi mnie zaatakował. Chciał aby świat o nim nie wiedział, a ja byłem jedynym, który chciał tak uczynić, dlatego mnie uwięził. Jedno pytanko. Skoro: # Protagonista i Marian go widzieli. # Obydwaj byli dorośli (chyba) To czemu o nim od razu nie wiedzieli? Według Ratmana, Gimbi był jednym ze znanych bóstw jakie dotąd istniały, prawda? J: Wracamy tam i go łapiemy! R: Ale to jest chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł... Dokładnie. J: To jedyna szansa. Nie. Po drodze do uczelni zobaczyliśmy zniszczony sklep z gadżetami z Kreskówek. Była tam dziwna postać. Teraz to już musi być Gimbi, pls. R: To chyba on! Rzeczywiście to był gimbi. YES! Gimbi: Czego chcecie od Gimbiego the ultra NEO? .''' '''Czy on wyewoluował? . Czy on kurwa wyewoluował? R: Wreszcie cię znalazłem.. Po tylu latach. G: Hmm! To ty Ratmanie, chciałeś mnie zniszczyć, zamknąć w klatce i pokazywać światu. J: Co!? Ok. Więc Ratman w pewnym sensie jest sukinsynem.. R: Nie czekaj to nie tak... G: Jak nazywa się uszkodzony kręgosłup Ratmana? Uszkodzony kręgosłup Ratmana! Logiczne. I wtem go złapał i rzucił na 30 m. AUŁ!!! To był zły pomysł. Obok Gimbiego była parada wojskowa. Tak szybko? Wszystkie czołgi, myśliwce, rakiety zostały skierowane w niego. Jego 1000 kawałków zostało wystrzelone w powietrze na setki kilometrów. Wow. Pobiegłem do Ratmana. J: To już koniec, wojsko go unicestwiło. R: O nie! J: Co się stało? R: Nie można zabić gimbiego! Można go podzielić na kawałki albo zabić postać, w którą się przemienił. Jedź do Świątyni w gimbi bo on tam zmierza! O mój boże. Fabuła tak przybrała na sile, że kurwa ja nie mogę. A zatem Gimbi jest nieśmiertelny! A Student (mający jaja po Marianie i dupę po Protagoniście) zostanie Pro Protagonistą! JA W TO KURWA WIERZĘ!! J: Ale ja nie mam kasy na podróż. R: Weź wszystkie moje pieniądze, są w sejfie. Na tej kartce masz kod żeby go otworzyć. Przeczytaj Apokryf. W tobie jedyna nadzieja. Każdy kawałek gimbiego żyję i jest posłuszny największemu, więc nie zdziw się jeżeli spotkasz armię. Po tych słowach Ratman umarł. Pojechałem bardzo szybko bo kasę i na lotnisko... Cdn... Podsumowanie Brak słów. Dowiedzieliśmy się że: # Gimbi jest nieśmiertelny. # Ratman próbował uwięzić Gimbiego. # Gimbi jest bóstwem/bogiem. # Miasto "Gimbi" zostało nazwane jego imieniem. Nowości: # Nowy protagonista. # Ratman # Inny klimat niż poprzednie odcinki (bardziej przygodowy niż z czarnym humorem) Dnia 22 czerwca o godzinie 19:00 zaczynamy maraton! :D